Truth or Dare!
by Disaster911
Summary: Goths are inquisitive by nature so when a simple game of 20 Questions gets Sam a make-out session of brain melting proportions she wonders what will happen if she steps up the game.....Literally. Read on for the sequel to 20 Questions: Truth or Dare!


**Truth or Dare!**  
by Disaster911

_Sam's POV_

"Wow." was all Sam could think after Danny had left for the night. The previous make-out session had left her bones jellied and her brain melted.

Not that she cared.

"I need to get him to play games more often, especially if _that _was the result!" Sam rolled over in her bed and turned off the light for the night and vowed that tomorrow the phone game of Truth or Dare would begin.

_General POV_

After a long day at school Danny went home to unwind. Little did he know that Sam was about to knot him up all over again.

_RING!!! _

Danny's cell phone let out a shrill wail signaling that Sam was calling and that it was officially after nine o'clock. "Hey Sam. Whatcha up to?" he asked jovially.

"Nothing much. Would you like to play a game, Danny? One like we played last night?" Sam asked temptingly.

"Sure. I don't see what harm another interesting game like last night could cause."

"Good." Sam replied. "The name of the game is--!"

"20 Questions?" Danny interjected with a smirk in his voice.

"Nope! Truth or Dare." There was a muffled thud from Danny's end of the phone from where his legs had lost their strength and he has sunk rather hard into the chair at his desk. From her room, Sam looked out into the night and grinned. Unanimously the raven haired pair thought "This going to be a _long _night."

"Truth or Dare, Danny?" Sam asked with a challenge in her voice. Danny swallowed convulsively. Even though his voice shook a little he managed to get out the word Dare. Sam's eyes widened in shock but she told him his dare. "I dare you to fly over here and kiss me until my brain melts again." The words were barely out of her mouth when it was reclaimed by Danny's.

"Wow...He sure doesn't take his games lightly!" Sam thought as Danny continued to make her melt and her heart stutter. When he thought she had had enough, Danny pulled back and flew home to reclaim his phone......and plot his revenge.

"Truth or Dare, Sam?" Danny taunted.

"Dare.", Sam baited.

"I dare you to dare me to come over there and give you just one SINGLE kiss."

"Fine," Same said with the confidence that he wouldn't be able to stop at just one (like Pringles!) "I dare you to come here and give me just one kiss." Well, Danny was more than happy to oblige and Sam swore the next day she heard a sonic boom when he landed on her bedroom floor. Sam got her one kiss then felt nothing but wind as Danny flew home.

"Ok, now you're in for it.", Sam declared when she heard him pick up his phone.

Danny thought to himself, "Sounds like she's declaring war on me at the same time."

"Truth or Dare, Danny.", Sam said scarily.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but Truth." Sam blinked in surprise. She hadn't seen that one coming and now the perfect dare that she had thought of was useless.....until the next time he picked Dare.

"Ok here's your question. How many kids do you want?" There was a sadistic grin in her voice when she added, "Truthfully now Daniel." Sam got her desired reaction when she heard a muffled gagging sound and a hacking cough signaling that whatever Danny had been drinking accidentally entered the wrong pipe at the moment of profuse shock.

"I don't honestly know Sam, how ever many we decide to have I guess." He replied after making sure he hadn't drowned his lungs in strawberry milk. Sam made affirmative noises and waited for Danny's next inquiry of Truth or Dare.

"Truth or Dare, Sam?" Danny asked rapidly trying to come up with either a really great Dare or an even better question than what she had given him so far.

"Dare." Danny who had just thought of the most perfect Dare on the face of the planet told Sam to Dare him to go downstairs, tell his parents Tucker called and that he was going to spend the night with him and then come to her house and stay the night with _her _instead.

"I dare you to go downstairs, tell your parents Tucker called, that you're spending the night with him, and come over and spend the night with me." Sam said. When Danny told her to hold on a second and dashed down the stairs, Sam wondered what she had gotten herself into. No matter. She'd make him pay.

Dearly.

When Danny landed on her windowsill five minutes later she was ready and waiting for him. He was _SO _in for it now!

"Truth or Dare, Danny", Sam queried dangerously.

"Dare." Danny said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I dare you to not look at the three pictures on the bed of me......wearing nothing but my skin." Sam grinned ferally at him. Danny felt light beads of sweat break out all along his skin as he realized that he wanted badly to look but was bound by a Dare and the guy code of honor.

"That's mean Sam. Really mean," Danny whined. Sam just smiled at him and informed him that it was his turn. Little did Sam know that Danny had had enough and was preparing to play the same game she was.

"Truth or Dare, Sam?" Danny said in his best non-threatening voice.

"I'll be brave and pick Truth." Sam said hurriedly. She was beginning to mistrust the mischievous look Danny's eyes had developed.

"Here is your question then. Would you let me touch you if I asked?" There was no question what he meant or that Sam would in a heart beat.

"Y-yes." she stuttered. With that said Danny advanced on her slowly but as he drew near enough to see her tremble with anticipation when he suddenly veered off to one side to sit at her desk. Sam collapsed on the bed and gave him a scary glare that spoke volumes about how his untimely death was about to take place.

"Truth or Dare Danny?", Sam asked. He swallowed nervously and thought it safer after what he just did to her to answer Truth.

"Truth."

"Would you ever sleep on the floor if I was sleeping in the bed and I asked you to?" Sam asked wearily. She was getting tired and just wanted this game to be over with. She'd plot and execute his demise later.

"Yes.", Danny answered wondering where this was leading.

"Good. You can take the floor then." Sam said in a sleepy joking voice. Danny waited until she had gotten settled under her covers then sunk to the floor wearily.

"Danny?" Sam whispered.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"You know that just because you _would _take the floor doesn't mean you _have _to." Danny laid there for a few more minutes while it sunk in that Sam was offering to share the bed with him.

Slowly, he got up and crossed to the side of the bed that wasn't occupied giving her time to change her mind though he prayed she wouldn't. Pulling back the covers Danny slid in next to Sam and pulled her against his chest.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Danny." There was a companiable silence in which the gentle steady breathing Sam heard meant Danny had fallen asleep.

She joking whispered "Wanna play Truth or Dare?" as she snuggled closer and heard Danny mumble in his sleep a very vehement "No!" Sam stretched up and kissed him lightly on the cheek and settled down to sleep for the night.

"You may not want to play Truth or Dare but I'll bet you'd be up for a good game of 20 Questions."

Author's Note:

So here endeth the sequel for 20 Questions. I really hope it was as good as you all thought 20 Questions was and I'm sorry that I made you all wait so long. I had lost my internet connection and the ability to upload stories. For the amazing people who not only reviewed me but added me to lists (fav. author, fav. story, story update, ect.) feel free to email me at any time if you have questions or suggestions as to what to write next because I'm suffering from such a serious case of writers block it's amazing I can even type this.

And yes. I have seen Phantom Planet and it was AMAZING!!!


End file.
